The Ex by Ceceprincess121
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: Five years ago, I lost the girl of my dreams. That's a mistake I plan to remedy tonight.
The Ex

 **Edward**

I can do this.

I stand in the middle of the dressing room staring in the mirror. Damn, I look good in this tuxedo Alice chose for me. The sales girl keeps checking me out, but I'm not interested.

No, I'm not swinging for the other team or some shit like that. I, Edward Cullen, am waiting for the girl of my dreams to land. She's coming in from Paris, for my sister's wedding.

It's been five years since I've last seen her. Five years since I let her walk out of my life, for a career. I was young and dumb. I thought I was doing the best thing for both of us by letting her live her dreams, to become the woman she wanted to be.

But I was wrong.

Bella and I went to college together. We had our own little crew with my sister, Alice, along with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. College, now those were the fucking days. I partied hard and fucked harder. Bella and I had been together since freshman year until we graduated. She told me she was moving to Paris to pursue her photography career.

I listened to her intently that day, agreed that she needed to go and discover herself. I stood there and accepted it although the engagement ring was burning a fucking hole in my pocket.

She did it. She became everything she wanted and more.

I still have the ring; it was always meant for her, just as she was always meant for me. I'm not saying I've been a saint for five years. There's never been anything serious because I've always known that one day I would get her back, and when it happened, I would never again let her go.

I plan to keep my girl this time. Whatever it takes,I'm moving to Paris, that's just what the fuck I'm doing. I've done pretty well for myself, setting up my own computer software company. So well that I can work from anywhere in the world. My condo is sold and most of my place is packed up.

I don't' think Bella's seeing anyone in Paris. If she were, Alice would've told me, and even if she is, fuck him. Whatever it takes, I will not let her go without a fight. I'm a man now, not some scared boy afraid to express his feelings or follow his girl across the world.

I know what I want.

I want Bella back and this time nothing's going to stop me.

 **Bella**

I can't do it.

I absolutely can't fucking do it. I stand in the middle of the airport staring at the doors that lead to the outside. To where I know, Alice and Rose are waiting for me.

To him.

I'm about to face the biggest mistake I've ever made. Sure, I'm rich and I've made a name for myself. I'm doing exactly what I set out to do, but it all feels empty without him. I haven't had a relationship since him. I can't while I'm still in love with a boy who walked over to me in the café and told me I had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. I was eighteen then, a shy little virgin and he changed me.

There have been a few guys but nothing serious. How could there be when I am completely his.

"Bella!" A voice I would notice anywhere screams my name.

I am removed from my thoughts when I see the little pixie run towards me and tackle me in a bear hug. I wrap my arms around my best friend and before I know what hits me, I break out in tears. Huge crocodile tears and they won't stop. Now, I really know what I gave up for my career, for my independence.

Alice has kept up with me over the years. She and Rose even visited me in Paris, not letting me disappear altogether. I tried to run away from everything, everything that reminded me of him.

When I told him I was going to Paris, I expected him to fight for me, but he didn't. If only he would have just reached out and taken my hand, my life would be totally different. I probably would be on baby number two or three by now.

I shake my head out of my thoughts as we walk to the car. Rose is behind the wheel waiting for us and I jump in the passenger seat hugging her hard.

"You ready to see him?" She asks pulling off once we're all settled in.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say giving her a small smile.

 **Edward**

I may be hiding from Bella.

I'm back in the comforts of my empty condo before I make an appearance at the rehearsal dinner. Most of my stuff has been sent to storage. The last remaining boxes will be shipped to Paris after the wedding.

I pace around the apartment trying to get my shit together before I see her. If I'm going to lay down the fucking law and say we're going to be together no matter what, then I really need to think about my approach.

She's the love of my life after all and she deserves to be treated as such. At the same time, she needs to know that I respect all that she's accomplished, but going forward we do everything together.

I'm staring at the engagement ring I bought years ago after I sold my most prized possession for a shit ton of money; my 1975 mint condition Mustang. I purchased the ring and was planning to use the rest as down payment on an apartment for us. It hurt to sell my baby, it had been with me since I was sixteen and Bella and I had some pretty hot times in that damn car. Some nights I would hold her in my arms after making love for hours in the backseat.

We would talk about everything, she was my best friend, the one person I would open up my soul to. The only person I told my deepest darkest secrets and fears to.

I exhale and look down at the ring in my hand. I could do much better now of course, but for some reason giving her, this ring feels right.

It belongs to her.

Looking down at my watch I see that I'm late for the appointed time my mother assigned us all. I quickly get dressed then rush over to my sister's engagement dinner.

I arrive at the massive venue where the engagement party is in full swing. To say my family does it big is a complete understatement. The party is at our country club, where a huge sign that reads, _Cullen/Whitlock Engagement Party_ stands at the entrance of the large room.

I walk into the party and nervously look around. I'm soon accosted by my mother.

"Edward, where have you been? You know I wanted the family here thirty minutes before the party started," she says as she straightens my tie.

She leads me away still going a mile a minute. "You look wonderful son. She's here of course. This could be your last chance at happiness Edward, don't mess this up. I can't lose my daughter again."

"Mom, please calm down and let me handle my love life." I give her a peck on the cheek.

"We tried it your way and look where that got us. Five years lost! Now go get your girl back." She gives me a hard push.

I stare at Bella from across the room. She looks glorious in a tight black dress that is hugging her in all the right places. Her hair is pinned up in curls and she tilts her head back laughing at something my brother is saying.

"Hey, Ed! You gonna stand there and stare all day or get your ass over here and say hi to Bell!" He screams over at me.

I start walking over to the group, noticing how Bella's shoulders stiffen up at the mention of me. Suddenly she turns around and gives me a magnificent smile as tears pool in her eyes.

Without saying a word we slowly walk towards each other. My heart is beating out of my chest and my eyes devour every inch of her.

When we are a breath away from each other, my hand slips around her waist and I pull her body close to mine. I bury my face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

Her body shivers and she whispers my name. "Edward. Edward, I've missed you so much."

I pull back to stare into her eyes. She's so fucking beautiful.

"I've missed you too, baby." I whisper, with my forehead pressed against hers.

I gently stroke her cheek before I press my lips against hers. She doesn't fight our connection. Instead, she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me in closer. My hand automatically slips down to her perfect ass. It takes everything in me not to bend her over and fuck her right here.

"Get a room!" My stupid ass brother screams.

We quickly pull apart.

 **Bella**

Edward glares at Emmett as I shyly step away from him trying to control myself. I take a step back but he easily pulls me close to him as we walk over to our friends. This feels right and I've missed our easy dynamic. It's been five years and I still effortlessly fit in his arms like it was yesterday.

He leans over and kisses the top of my head, causing our little group of friends to stare at us and smile.

"I really wish one of my exes would greet me like that," Emmett says jokingly.

Rosalie turns toward him and hit his shoulder. "Behave, or no loving for you tonight."

His eyes go wide. "Aww Rose I was just teasing," he says pouting.

Both Jasper and Edward laugh at his expense as Rosalie walks away and Emmett follows behind her. She's been controlling his ass since they hooked up sophomore year.

"Come on Jazzy. I'm sure these two have a lot to catch up on and we need to greet the rest of our guest." Alice leads Jasper away leaving Edward and me alone.

We stare nervously at each other before he cocks his head and gives me a sexy smirk.

"Black or red?" He asks.

Oh, fuck me, I'm in trouble here. Even if I wanted to hold out on the cookie, I now know that he knows it's his. It's a game we use to play.

I look up at him giving him my sexiest smile. "Nope. Guess again."

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me unbelievably close to him and nipping my earlobe with his teeth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, baby. You know the rules. If I guess correctly, I get to take you somewhere and fuck you."

I let out a soft moan remembering all the places we had sex playing the 'guess the color of my panties' game. I won't cave and tell him I'm not wearing any. Don't fucking judge me. Yes, I was aware that the love of my life would be here and unattached but that is not the reason I'm not wearing panties. They just didn't work with this outfit.

"You get one more guess. If you guess wrong, I get to choose your punishment." I smile at him.

Sometimes the punishment was just as fun as guessing correctly.

He walks forward pushing me up against the wall while the other guests mingle. He looks me right in the eye, making my heart stop and my pussy tingle.

"I don't think you're wearing any, baby. I think you were expecting me to find a nice little corner and fuck you senseless with all my parents' friends in the room," he says kissing my lips chastely.

The kiss sends chills down my spine. "Tell me I've won so we can stop this game. I want what's mine baby, and nothing will stop me from getting it, not even the fucking Atlantic Ocean."

We don't say a word as we stare into each other's eyes. He moves his hand to my ass and rubs circles where my panty line should be. He lets out a low growl when he doesn't find one.

I'm a panting mess right now and I put my hand up between us, trying to get some space. I can't' think with him making me feel like this. It's as if we've never been apart.

"Edward, I have a life, a career in Paris and I just can't drop everything." I'm trying to be serious but I know I would give it all up for him.

He cups my face with his hands. "I'm not asking you too. I'm telling you that shit is going to change. It doesn't matter who gives up what, but one of us is giving up their lives for the other and if it has to be me, then so be it."

"You would do that? Give everything up for me?" My voice sounds weak and unrecognizable.

"It's done. I should've done it five years ago, baby. I'm sorry I was too young and stupid to realize it," he stares into my eyes.

One of my hands cups his cheek and we meet half way. Our lips meeting, tongues dancing in an age old dance.

This is where I belong.

Home.

 **Edward**

The night goes on with countless toasts to the happy couple and I swear I could not get Bella alone. Between her maid of honor duties and my mother hounding me to make sure I don't lose her, this time, I was going crazy. I don't get to her again until the end of the party.

Wrapping my arms around her, I whisper in her ear, "You're coming home with me, no questions ask."

She nods her head, then slips out of my arms and heads over to Alice. She whispers something hurriedly and my little sister gives me a knowing smirk then shoves my girl towards me. Leave it to Alice not to be selfish.

We both walk over to say goodbye to my mother. She's all smiles as she hugs Bella goodnight and winks at me.

"You two please fix this. You're better together than apart." She says releasing Bella.

We are better together and I'm going to make sure that she's never apart from me again.

I park the Range Rover at Hood Canal. It's where it all ended five years ago, so it makes sense that it's where we should begin anew.

We get out of the car and walk towards the bridge hand in hand. The wind blows around us and I pull Bella close to my side as we stop and look out over the sound.

"Do you think we could make it work?" She whispers against my chest.

"Yes, we can if we want it badly enough. I do know that I'm never going to give up on us." I take a deep breath.

Pulling out the ring I bend down on one knee and hold it up to her, "Isabella, I bought this ring five years ago, and not a day goes by when I don't regret not asking you what I had planned that faithful night." My voice shakes, but I push on. "Baby, I love you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears fall down her beautiful face, as she holds out her hand. I slip on the ring. It still fits perfectly even after all these years.

"Yes, Edward! I love you, so much." She says smiling down at her ring. "It's perfect."

I pull her into me, kissing her pouty lips. One of my hands grip the back of her neck as I just enjoy her.

She pecks my lips smiling ear to ear. "I can't believe you've kept this five years."

"I did, and if I had to do it all over again and go back five years I would've asked you to marry me and taken a chance on us." I kiss her lips one more time before I lead us back to the truck.

 **Bella**

I'm engaged!

I'm engaged to Edward, the love of my life.

I have no idea how this is going to work. I have an entire clientele in Europe, my office is based in Paris but my heart will forever be in Seattle.

Everything feels surreal and I don't know what the future holds but I can't find it in me to care.

We walk into his condo hand in hand and all smiles. I stop dead at what's in front of me. The entire space is empty except for a few boxes and two chairs.

I take a deep breath turning to look at him. "How did you know I would say yes?"

"Because I love you with every fiber of my soul and know you feel the same." He leans down and kisses my lips.

I sigh into the kiss and then turn to walk over to the floor length windows. I walk over and stare out into the unknown. Edward wraps his arms around me, kissing the space between my neck and shoulder.

My head falls back on his shoulder. Our hands intertwine at my waist. His lips travel up my neck with slow, luxurious kisses and I turn in his arms to face him. As our lips meet.

My fingers intertwine in his hair. The silky strands slide through my fingertips, like old times, while his hands grip my ass. He lifts me up as if I weigh nothing and carries me to the bedroom.

Laying me on the bed, we kiss slowly as he hovers over me.

"I love you, Edward," I say between the sweetest of kisses.

Removing his shirt, I see the tattoo of his initials on his chest, a souvenir he got years ago on a drunken night in Vegas. I kiss the letters slowly running my tongue around the design. He lifts my dress over my head quickly finding the small pink swan at my hipbone. We thought it was best to be practical and get something we wanted and not the other's name. Maybe in some way, we knew that we would separate one day.

He kisses my pussy, officially bringing me out of my thoughts.

Running his nose up and down my center, causing me to moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck, baby, I missed your smell," he says sitting up trying to decide what he wants to do first.

I can see the indecision in his eyes.

I take off my bra, throwing it across the room. "We have the rest of our lives. I want to feel you inside of me, now." I pull him to me kissing his lips hard.

He eases me down on the bed, his hands roaming my body igniting a fire within me that I haven't felt in five years. His lips find every available inch of skin causing me to cling to him as if my very life depended on it.

When he enters me, our breaths mingle, as our hands pull the other closer. I love yous are whispered into the night and I know I'm home.

In his arms …

Where I belong.


End file.
